


Newlywed Life With Safi’jiiva

by ScarecrowMes



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Bestiality, Cock Worship, Dragon Fucking, M/M, Scent Kink, ball worship, but only kinda ‘cause Elder Dragons are intelligent, dragon - Freeform, excessive cum, hugjobs, musk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarecrowMes/pseuds/ScarecrowMes
Summary: I’ll call this what it is. A big ol’ shameless fic about my favorite monster from MHW Iceborne and how much I (by proxy of this character) want to get absolutely obliterated by it. Future chapters may include some actual plot developments.
Relationships: Original Character/Safi’jiiva
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	Newlywed Life With Safi’jiiva

The cries of wingdrakes filled the air as Apollo’s boots hit the stone of the Secluded Valley. He looked around nervously at his companions, feeling the weight of the gold-accented guild bow on his back. It felt wrong for someone like him to be fighting alongside elites like these, to pair a bowman with nothing notable to his name with master hunters who could face an Elder Dragon alone and come out victorious.

But, regardless, he was here, and he had work to do. The commission had discovered a threat unlike any other - similar to the Xeno’jiiva slain by the fifth’s infamous Sapphire Star, they said. He and his new companions had been saddled with the task of confirming the reports. With no small amount of trepidation between them, they silently followed their team leader - a burly man with a switch axe strapped to his back - as he crept forward through the rocks.

In seconds, it was on them. A flash of red, a burst of searing white fire, and the dusty ground next to Apollo had turned into a puddle of sizzling, cherry-red glass. He threw himself to one side as the squad drew their weapons, nocking an arrow and looking desperately for a gap in the monster’s defenses.

As the beast spread its wings, creamy membrane stretched between dusty-crimson scales, he marveled in the back of his mind at what a beautiful creature it was. A long, sinuous tail ended in a cluster of spikes, each of them longer than his leg, and its claws cracked the stones beneath its feet with every step. As it reared up, preparing to swipe at his companions, Apollo glanced toward its hindquarters, and was briefly transfixed. Reptilian monsters didn’t tend to have much in the way of external genitalia, but the red dragon’s loins displayed a visible sheath and a scaly, well-stuffed sack dangling from between its legs. He couldn’t help but feel a strange sensation in his belly, as though his innards were twisting around, when he looked at it.

Apollo shook himself free of his momentary lapse as the massive claws crashed down and took off at a run, trying to circle behind it. He heard one of the hunters - a slender woman with a longsword, whose name he couldn’t remember - calling out orders to the others. Safi’jiiva, she called the monster. He peppered arrows along its flank as he ran, hoping to get lucky and get enough of his limited supply of tranquilizer coating through those scales to render it more docile. Narrowly ducking under a swipe of the tail, he felt one of those vicious spikes scrape across his armor. It wasn’t going to be an easy fight.

Nearly an hour later, Apollo’s strength was flagging. They’d driven the dragon into the deepest part of its lair, forcing it to exhaust the energy of the land above in order to recover its wounds. He watched his leader’s switch axe cleave a rent into the dragon’s foreleg, and heard it roar in pain. It leapt back, right toward the surprised archer behind it. Stars popped in his head as the dragon’s testes collided with Apollo’s face, a thick, heady musk working its way into his bloodied nose as he toppled backwards. Screams rang out as the dragon snatched the team leader in its mouth, and Apollo watched fearfully as a familiar, fiery glow started to build in the dragon’s throat. When next the dragon breathed, its blue-white flames split into twin plumes around the team leader’s charred body.

Dimly, Apollo heard the woman with the longsword calling for a retreat. He staggered to his feet and started towards them as the dragon took wing, a column of azure flames pouring from its mouth. Everything seemed to go silent as a single, concentrated mote of purest blue descended slowly to the ground and Apollo threw himself behind a small outcrop and hugged his limbs close. A deafening howl of rushing flame consumed the battlefield, stone glowing incandescent and plant life turning to so much ash on the wind. Apollo’s bowstring snapped as the protruding end of his bow melted away, flecks of molten metal spraying across his shoulder as the severed cord lashed across his back, splitting the viper-kadachi leather and leaving a streak of blood from shoulder to hip. Blinded by the glare even as the flames subsided, Apollo whistled for a wingdrake and cast his grappling hook toward the sound of wings. Then he was yanked awkwardly to one side.

Apollo cried out as he blinked the sunspots from his eyes and saw what had occurred. As Safi’jiiva wheeled in the air to depart, its tail had caught his grappling hook’s cord, dragging him into the sky behind the dragon. He stretched out a hand toward his companions as they drifted away from him, the ground receding as Safi’jiiva winged away over the ocean. It was at this point that something inside him decided it was a good time to black out.

———————————-

Apollo woke with a start, coughing as he clutched his injured nose. He was lying on his back on a small patch of grass, staring up at the sky. He was alive. Slowly, he got to his feet, wincing as pain lanced across his back and shoulder - scabs splitting, if he had to guess. The sun was a blotch of brilliant orange on the western horizon, the clouds shot through with shades of pink and yellow. The land around him was uneven, dusty ground leading to a cliff on his left, and the mouth of a cave on his right. He could hear birds from far off, and the rush of wind, but he appeared to be alone.

For lack of anything better to do, Apollo walked to the cliff’s edge and looked down. And then gasped. Wherever this was, it wasn’t a part of the new world - or at least, not one the commission knew of. A lush jungle spread out beneath the precipice, the highest canopies still hundreds of meters down. Beyond that, a wide marsh that somehow looked gloomy even in the bright sunlight sat backed up against another cliff. No, not another cliff, he realized. The same cliff, encircling the fertile oasis in a great ring of mountains, a bowl-shaped valley miles across. What kind of event could create landscape like this? He turned around to look behind him, seeing the half-melted remains of his bow lying on the stone near where he’d awoken. His clothes had survived, fortunately enough, as well as the slinger strapped to his right arm. How had he gotten here? The last thing he remembered was getting caught on Safi’jiiva’s tail and fainting... he couldn’t have fallen off, could he? Surely, with the height at which the dragon flew, such a fall would have been deadly. The sharp slopes of the mountains around this mysterious hidden land were uneven, uninviting... but the sun was going down, and he’d need shelter for the night. With a sigh, Apollo started trekking toward the slope.

He was interrupted by the _clack_ of heavy claws on stone.

“What-“ Apollo spun around to see a red-scaled dragon emerging from the mouth of the cave he’d spotted. Safi’jiiva, somehow, was here and stalking toward him. He backed up nervously, wondering why it wasn’t attacking. One hand fumbled for the thick-bladed knife strapped to the back of his belt, stumbling backwards as the dragon advanced to stand practically on top of him, its neck arched to look at him curiously. He looked up into the sea-green eyes that glittered with ancient intellect from beneath the twin rows of spikes that ran up the dragon’s head, and swallowed nervously. A rush of hot air ran over him as Safi’jiiva let out a huff of breath, and it stepped forward again, over Apollo. He flailed nervously, falling on his rear as something bumped him. It was the dragon’s testes again. Fat, dangling, covered in supple cream-colored scales as they swayed in the air above him.

Now that he was outside the fever-pitch of battle, Apollo could clearly detect a strong, earthy musk from the dragon’s body. He sat up, reaching out hesitantly to lay a palm on the dragon’s prodigious sack. To his surprise, it felt warm, scaly skin stretched taut over fat gonads. He found himself panting. What was wrong with him? Why did his body feel so hot? He reached for his collar, undoing the clasp on his coat with trembling fingers that seemed suddenly difficult to control. At last, he yanked open the coat, baring his chest to the cool evening air, and sucked in a breath. That breath turned out to be a mistake. The dragon’s musk was thick, and the scent of Safi’jiiva burrowed into his mind, creating starbursts in his head as he swayed for a moment. His clothes felt suddenly tight. Restricting. Especially around his groin... he looked around, uncertain. The dragon seemed to be resting, its chest lying against the sun-warmed stone and its head bent around to observe him with one half-open eye. It didn’t seem inclined to move. And there was nobody around anyway...

Surely it couldn’t hurt to take a few things off... right?

Apollo shuffled out of his hunting gear, leaving him in nothing but his undergarments - a tight-fitting pair of shorts that clung to his rear and were currently distended by a rather pronounced tent in the front. He didn’t have time to worry about that, though. His panting had flooded his mind with even more of the dragon’s peerlessly potent musk. A drop of something warm fell with a gentle _splat_ onto his belly as he shifted - a clear, slick fluid dripping from the dragon’s sheath, evidently meant to lubricate its still-hidden member during intercourse. Apollo ignored it for now. The scent coming off those massive balls was indescribably enticing, and as the sun slowly slipped below the horizon, he gave into temptation and wrapped his arms around the dragon’s sack, rubbing the musky scent onto his face as he panted lustily. From behind him, he heard a satisfied huff from Safi’jiiva, and felt an odd swell of pride in his chest.

Tentatively, curiously, he stuck out his tongue and gave the dragon’s musky balls an experimental lick. An earthy taste thick with umami bloomed over his tongue, and he felt his shorts straining to contain him.

_Well, what the hell?_ Apollo’s mind checked out from that point onward, his body moving on pure desire to give the dragon’s sack a luxurious tongue-bath with gleeful abandon. Each of the dragon’s testicles was bigger than his head, and juggling them around as he spit-shined them was an incredible experience, his mouth swimming with the impossibly delicious musky flavor. He rubbed his chest up and down, feeling the scales’ edges catch ever so gently against his soft nipples, and cooing happily at the sensation. _I could do this forever,_ a part of him mused. As he dragged his tongue upward, hands caressing the bottom of the bloated ball-bag, he felt something bump the top of his head. Craning his neck, Apollo identified what he’d struck, and his eyes went wide. The dragon was erect, its cock easily as long as his entire body and dripping with clear, slimy lubricant. A tapered head gave way to fat, fleshy barbs and the belly of the titanic member was ridged like the interlocking scales on a monster’s back, all leading to a massive knot that Apollo doubted he could even get his arms around when it was at full size. He shuddered with joy just considering it. The dragon’s musky smell was thicker than ever, digging into his brain so strongly that he felt he might never be free of it. Apollo trembled, clutching the huge balls before him for dear life, as a warm, sticky feeling flooded his shorts. Had he just cum, from nothing more than seeing and smelling the dragon’s huge, throbbing, _divinely sexy cock?_

Abruptly, the dragon pulled away.

Apollo let out a disappointed mewl, looking around in confusion before he saw Safi’jiiva walk slowly back toward the cave it had emerged from, tail held high to clearly display its immense endowments as it walked somewhat more awkwardly than before back into the cave, looking over its shoulder to give a quiet, throaty _huff_ of breath, clearly inviting the hunter to follow.

“I’m... yeah...” Apollo mumbled, getting unsteadily to his feet and jogging after the dragon, which gave him a long look that seemed approving before walking into the cave.

As Apollo followed it, he could only wonder... _what have I gotten myself into?_


End file.
